Spring Break SVU Style
by Lovin Elliot
Summary: Everyone needs a break every once in a while and Spring Break has never been quite like this... SVU style.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last week of March. The SVU squad had been working non-stop around the clock for several months. There was hardly a day off between cases. They had some really tough cases that had taken a toll on the squad. They had gotten together as a group and decided it was time to take a vacation together.

A spring break-SVU style.

Olivia was still at the station finishing up paperwork while Fin sat at his desk finishing his DD5's. Alex walked into the squadroom and headed straight for Fin. She leaned over giving him a kiss on the top pf his head. "Are you done yet?"

"Just finishing up." Fin said with a kiss to her lips.

"Are you and Elliot packed and ready to go on our trip on Wednesday Olivia?" Alex asked.

"Yes, pretty much. Just need to pick up a few last minute things. You want to go with me tomorrow?"

"Sure I have a few last minute things to get myself."

"I am so glad we all get to take this trip together and spend Elliot's 50th birthday together as a family."

"Does he have any idea what we have planned for him?" Alex asked her.

"Not a clue. I cant wait to see the look on his face at the party,"said Olivia with a big grin on her face.

"Im done," Fin exclaimed as he stood up taking Alex by the hand.

"Have a good night," Olivia replies from her seat.

"You too," the pair say in unison.

**Elliot and Olivia's apartment**

"I can't stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head, from under my skin." He took her arms and ran his hands along her shoulders. She lifted her face so his lips could meet hers. He deepned their kiss. She gave herself to him in one reckless moment.

To the heat, the need, the yearning.

He fell asleep thinking of Olivia and drifted into dreams of her. Full bodied dreams where she lay beneath him, moved under him with hard, quick jerks of her hips. He could smell her and hear the sound of her breathing.

He dropped deeper into sleep aching for her.

March 30, 2011

"Elliot, I'm leaving to go meet Alex at the mall for some last minute things for our trip."

"Dont be gone too long," Elliot said as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How are you going to spend your day?"

"I'm meeting John, Chester and Fin at _MELONI'S_ for some beers. I won't be gone long."

"You guys behave yourselves. You know how you all get when your together."

"I'll try to keep them in line." Elliot said with a laugh. She gave him a kiss and walked out the door.

Olivia and Alex met outside the Victoria Secret store at the mall. They hugged and laughed about what they were about to go into the store and find. They looked through the racks of sexy outfits until they found an outfit that looked like a police uniform.

Olivia went into the dressing room to try on and when she stepped out, Alex took one look at her and couldn't help but let a huge grin ensconce her face. "This is one present Elliot will be happy to unwrap."

Olivia laughed and went back to get dressed so they could continue shopping. They went to a few more stores. They made their last stop at "Spencers" so Alex could pick up a few things to use on Fin and then they went their separate ways.

Olivia was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Elliot was sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine as he listened to her talk about her day. He put his glass down and locked eyes with her when she turned toward him.

The table was set and the candles were lit, but Olivia could tell this man wasn't going to wait. Olivia felt his warm lips on her neck as Elliot came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "You smell terriffic," Elliot growled in her ear. He turned her around, took the spoon and threw it on the counter brushing her lips with his. His hand snaked under her shirt so he could unhook her bra. He palmed her breast with his big warm hands sending shivers down her spine.

Olivia then wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his short hair. "Dinner is gonna burn."

"So are we," Elliot whispers with a devious grin.

He then hoisted her up onto the table and pulled down her jeans. He gradually started a trail of kisses down her neck, slowly moving down to each breast. Taking one into his mouth, Olivia began to let out long, desparate moans.

Gasping for air from his touch, she had the mind to reach down to release his hardness from his pants and he moved his lips over her sensitive skin. He started to moan as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. He slowly moved his soft, moist lips to her other breast. Slipping his hand down between her nether lips, he could feel the heat and wetness radiating from her core.

He slowly began to rub her sensitive area picking up the pace as she begged for more. "Oh God Elliot, don't stop!"

As he slipped his fingers into her one at a time, Olivia could barely form a coherent thought other than, _He's so good with his hands_.

Elliot slowly dropped to his knees until his mouth was even with her core. He licked her slowly, flicking his tongue in and out and up and down at an excruciatingly pleasurable pace. "Oh Elliot please, I want you inside me now."

She gently pulled him back up so he stood in between her thighs. Situating himself as close as possible, he slowly slipped into her soaking entrance. As he moved forward, a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips with each of his forward motions.

"Oh baby your so tight," Elliot groaned.

As Elliot continued his forward hip action, Olivia begged for more. Elliot picked up his pace thrusting faster and harder as Olivia screamed his name. He thrust even harder until niether could take any more. "I love you so much, Olivia," Elliot grunted as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, Elliot."

**March 31, 2011**

Elliot rolled over and turned off the alarm clock seeing that it was only 5 a.m. "Too early" he moaned rolling over and seeing the empty space of Olivias side of the bed. He then noticed the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. He got up finding Olivia leaning against the kitchen counter in his NYPD t-shirt holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head," she smiled at him as she sat her up down on the counter. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"How can you be so cheery this early in the morning?" Elliot asked as he planted a kiss on her nose.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited about our trip. We need to get moving. We have to meet everyone else at the airport at 7 a.m."

"Then we better be getting our asses in gear." They returned to the bedroom to get ready. They packed some last minute things, grabbed their luggage and headed for the airport.

When they arrived, they saw that everyone else was already there. John and Jo, Chester and Casey as was Alex and Fin. "You have some trouble getting out of bed this morning Stabler or was there too much temptation to stay in bed?" Chester asked him as he glanced at Olivia with a smirk on his face.

Olivia blushed while retorting back, "FYI, I was out of bed before him."

"Quit giving them a hard time Chester," Casey said with a knowing smirk toward Olivia. "We have a plane to catch". The group headed for the boarding gate that lead to the plane bound for the Bahamas.

They reached the Bahamas at 11 a.m. and immediately collected their luggage, catching the first taxi van to their hotel, _The Seaside Resort_. They checked into their separate rooms and made plans to meet in the lobby for dinner at 6 p.m.

Elliot unlocked the door to his and Olivia's room and dropped their luggage to the floor. Olivia grabbed Elliot and pulled him through the doorway just as the door clicked shut. He pushed her against the wall in the small hallway in their room and nipped down her throat with his teeth. He reached down and began yanking off her shirt throwing it aside.

Wrapping their bodies together, they rolled along the wall as their tongues collided with kiss after kiss. With impatient hands, she pulled his shirt open so that the buttons scattered across the floor. They continued ripping at each others clothes, never breaking contact, as they made their way to the bedroom.

Breathless, they finally reached the door to the bedroom. "Hurry, Elliot," Liv growled as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder as the need raged through her. A firestorm of violent heat burned through her with each passing second they weren't in bed releasing it.

With his mouth savaging hers, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. He carried her to the bed, limbs tangled with a sense of urgency. Liv's nails dug into his back as he plunged into her. She clung to him riding through the storm of sensation that soon brought them to the brink.

**Hotel lobby 6 p.m.**

Elliot and Olivia arrived in the lobby at 6:10 p.m. Chester opened his mouth to say something about them being late again, but Elliot gave him a look that made him quickly change his mind, even though Elliot secretly knew Chester was right.

The group headed down the street to a local restaurant called, _Coastal Cuisine._ Everyone looked over the menu and then the waiter took their orders. The alcohol flowed freely as the group, talked, laughed and teased each other. There was no talk of work, only of how they wanted to spend the rest of their vacation.

Dinner arrived and they sampled each others meals, commenting on how good everything was. Olivia looked at each of her friends and thought about how much of a family they really were. They finished their meals and discussed how they wanted to spend the rest of their evening. Each couple wanted to do their own thing so they all eventually went their separate ways.

**Chester & Casey-Rooftop Pool**

Chester and Casey wanted to go for a late night swim in the rooftop pool. They went back to their hotel room and changed into their swimsuits and headed to the pool. They could see the islands of the Bahamas stretch for miles.

The stars twinkled and the moon was bright. Chester dove into the pool and Casey followed. She swam low to the bottom to try and sneak up on him to pull his suit down, but he turned around just as she reached for his suit. "If you want to get me naked all you have to do is ask." he said with a cocky grin.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck,"I love you. Lets get naked."

"I love you too," Chester replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He crushed his lips to hers and pulled her close. As their kiss deepened he pulled on the strings of her bikini top.

"What are you doing Chester?"

"You said lets get naked, havn't you ever had sex in a pool?"

"No," she grinned.

"Well you're about to," Chester smirked while simutaneously pulling down her bikini bottoms. Chester slowly trailed soft kisses down Casey's neck and she moaned in reply. He went lower and worked his way to her breast as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

He took her breast into his mouth and began to suck as she continued to moan in pleasure. Then he moved to the other breast slowly sucking and flicking it with his tongue. "That feels so good Chester."

He worked his way down to her stomach with his soft lips kissing and nibbling. Casey couldn't take anymore and pulled him back up."Take me now," she growled as she kissed his soft lips. Chester turned Casey around and bent her over the edge of the pool and slowly entered her from behind.

His size made it hard for him to enter. "Open up, Casey," he grunted as he slowly pushed himself into her tightness as she whimpered from the contact. She eventually swallowed his manhood, tightening around his hard cock. He picked up his pace and pushed harder and harder.

"God that feels so good, please don't stop."

"I love you, Casey .You feel so good." He thrust even harder til he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm gonna cum, Casey" he said as his juices spilled into her.

He laid his head on her back as she lay her head on the pool edge, both panting heavily. "I think I like sex in a pool," Casey said with a grin on her face as she turned to face him. She gave him a quick kiss before Cherster's hot breath ran across her lips.

"Now lets go try the hot tub" Chester offered as they climbed out of the pool.

**Elliot & Olivia-The Beach**

Elliot and Olivia decided to take a walk on the beach along the water which was only a few minutes away. When they reached the sand they both took off their shoes and walked hand in hand in the water talking about what great friends they have and how they are truly a family.

Half way down the beach they spotted a cabana bar and stopped to order a glass of wine. Afterwards they headed even further down the beach. "Speaking of family," Olivia said, "we're going to have one."

Elliot's eyes grew big as he looked at Olivia."What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm pregnant. We 're having twins."

He finally realized what she was saying and closed his mouth."I'm going to be a dad again," he replied while picking Olivia up and swinging her around.

"I'm due in October," she laughed as she they spun around a few more times.

Elliot put her down and kissed her passionately. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," Elliot inquisited with a kiss at each word.

"And you will continue to be a wonderful father."

"Does everyone else know?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

"We can tell them tomorrow," Elliot said as he kissed her again. Hand in hand they headed back to hotel.

**John and Jo**

While everyone was off spending their evening together as couples John decided to take Jo to a nice, quiet piano bar for some nice music and a little dancing. They walked into the piano bar and sat at a romantic table in the corner. It was mostly candle lit and there was a man playing piano music in another area of the resturaunt by a small dance floor.

John ordered them a each a glass of wine as the dimly lit bar sounded with tender piano melodies. "This is a very nice place," Jo said.

"Only the best for the lady in my life," John retorted as he kissed her hand. They talked about the trip and how the vacation was going. The both wondered what the others are doing as they sit staring at the other patrons enjoying the melodic tones permeating the air. The piano began to play another slow song and John asked Jo if she wanted to dance.

He led her to the dance floor and as they danced John tells Jo how much he's enjoyed her company for the past 6 months and how he wanted to spend more time with her."I really care about you and I've fallen in love with you. I would really like it if you would move in with me."

Jo looked deep into his eyes before moving her hand to his cheek. "I love you too and yes, I will move in with you." He gave her a kiss as they danced to another song before heading back to the hotel hand in hand

**Fin & Alex**

Fin and Alex decided to go dancing at a place called "Club Vibe". They mixed in with the crowd. He took her in his arms and had her blood pressure spiked when he ran his hands down her body and gripped her hips.

She let her hair fall back and stream down as he lowered his face to hers. His lips skimmed over her chin with just a hint of teeth. The lights were a warm smokey blue and his movements fluid, so it was like moving under water.

The yearning she wasn't ready for crawled into her belly. With her eyes half closed she skimmed a hand into his hair, brought his face closer so his mouth met hers. "If you make love half as well as you dance then I'm in big trouble."

"I want to touch you, know how you feel under my hands. I've dreamed bout it," he whispered into her ear as they danced one more dance before going back to their hotel room.

She unlocked the door, grabbing his tie as she pulled him through the door. She turned on some music and he grabbed her by the hips, brushing her lips with several kisses. "I smell you in my sleep and wake up wanting you," Fin told her.

Her heart began to shiver. "I knew you were trouble when you walked into the precinct,"Alex mumbled against his mouth while holding onto his shirt sleeves. "I just didnt know how much trouble. But I knew then that I had to have you".

Up until this point they had not yet slept together. They had agreed to take things slow. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and laid himself beside her. He trailed his fingertips down her cheek to her collarbone and down over the curves of her breast.

Seducing her into bed wasn't enough. He wanted to seduce her into helpless pleasure. His lips were warm and willing. He lowered the zipper of her dress in one slow glide and traced his fingers over her exposed flesh. She arched her back and all but purred. "You've got good hands. Lets see bout the rest of you," she moaned as she relieved him of his shirt and tie.

There was something about undressing a man in a suit she thought. The time it took built the anticipation. He touched her as she unbuttoned her dress, easing it off her shoulders. He nibbled at her mouth and she ran her fingers down his chest feeling the beat of his heart under her palms.

She pinched lightly at his biceps and licked her lips seductively. Tapping her nails on his belt buckle, she released a soft sigh. "Lets see what else you have for me."

His stomach muscles quivered when she whipped the belt off. He took both her hands before she could unhook his pants. "I seem to be falling behind," he said playfully as he pulled down the straps of her bra and unhooked it.

He placed kisses on her bare shoulders with his warm lips, while looking down her body and tracing his finger over a dragon tattoo on her inner thigh. "What's this?" he asked.

"That's my dragon. He guards the gates. Alot of men think they can get passed him. They got burned."

Stroking his finger up along the valley between her lace panties and thigh, he grins. "Lets play with fire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 continued...**

He pulled her against him and devoured her mouth with his. And when that wasn't enough he whirled her around and ran his teeth up and down her neck. She arched her back into him and hooked her long arms around his neck. She felt his greed and felt her own rise to match it. He slid his hand down between her legs and pressed, bringing her to the edge of release.

"When I'm inside you, you wont be able to think about anything else. But first, I need to touch you the way I've been dreaming of since I saw you." He ran his lips over her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You're mine tonight," he said. He closed his mouth over hers.

His lips trailed down to her breast,over flesh and lace. He felt her give in with the low moan that escaped her lips, after freeing her breast to his hands and mouth. His blood raged like a firestorm, but he tortured them both when he rolled the lace down her hips. He watched her face as he traced his finger over her and when he slid them into her, her hot wettness ran down his fingers.

She cried out and her body arched with sensation that cut through her. She reached for him and closed her hand around him. Fin was hard as stone and Alex wanted him inside her more than she wanted to breathe. Her legs locked around him as he slid into her.

They kept their eyes locked on each other and moved at a slow pace that spread pleasure like a warm pool. Flesh glided over flesh, merged together with quickening breaths. She tightened around him and shuddered. Fin buried his face in her hair and they flew together.

The next morning Alex woke up to the sun shining bright. She moved closer to Fin and slithered her body up his and nibbled on his lip inching her way to a kiss. His hands ran down her sides, hooked under her hips and then hitched them up until her legs wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled her neck, her ear and then worked his way to her mouth. Alex gripped his biceps as he moved to her breast.

After massaging her with his wet, moist warm tongue, he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her wettness from behind. He slowly picked up his pace and the faster he went the louder Alex got. He continued to pound himself into her until they climaxed together. They fell into each others arms and fell into an exausted sleep.

**April 1,2011**

Alex, Fin, Chester, Casey, John and Jo were gathered in the hotel dining room eating breakfast. They decided not to wait on Elliot and Olivia and instead talked about how they wanted to spend their day. Casey, Alex and Jo decided to go shopping and pick up some souviniers and new swim suits.

Fin, Chester and John decided to go rent some jet skis at the local marina. They finished their breakfast and the girls headed out for a day of shopping and the guys headed upstairs to change into swimsuits. The girls talked about the surprise birthday party arranged for Elliot the next night at a local club. They decided that they didn't want Elliot and Olivia to be the only ones giving and getting surprises and wanted to do something for their men as well.

They went into a local store that sold sexy lingerie and each found and tried on sexy outfits that resembled what they wear to work. They each found lacy see-thru skirts that showed matching panties. They also bought matching lacy bras with a see through camisole to wear over it and each got their outfits in different colors. "We are gonna look so hot," Alex said. They paid for their purchases and headed back out to finish their shopping.

In the meantime, Chester, Fin and John had made it down to the marina and rented jet skis. They got on their skis and headed out across the ocean. They criss crossed across the water, slowing down every once in a while to let John catch up or to admire some of the boats and yachts on the water.

Once they wore themselves out and their stomaches started growling, they headed back to the dock. "I don't know about you two but I'm starving," Fin said.

"I could eat." Chester agreed. They headed to a local cafe for fish and chips and after finishing their meal, they headed back to the hotel to catch up with the girls.

Elliot and Olivia woke up bright and early to the sun shining through their hotel window. Liv rolled over to see Elliot wide awake and staring at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said as he kissed her softly on the nose.

"How long have you been awake and watching me?"

"Just a little while. I love watching you sleep." Elliot said as he kissed her again. "Time to get up Liv," Elliot went as he spanked her on the ass and got up.

"Ooooh spank me some more," Olivia grinned face as she reached for his arm to pull him back into bed.

"Didnt you get enough last night?" he laughed as she pulled him on top of her.

"I could never get eough of you,"she said as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I have plans for us today, so get your lazy butt out of bed," Elliot grinned as he pulled away but laughed when she started to pout. He just gave her that sexy Stabler grin as he headed to the other room to make a phone call.

Phone call made, Elliot comes back to the room to find Liv still sitiing on the bed pouting. He laughed and shook his head as he headed to the bathroom to shower. "He's gonna play hard to get," Olivia thought to herself as she crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, already naked. She opened the door, finding the bathroom full of steam from the hot shower Elliot was taking.

Liv opened the shower curtain and watched Elliot standing under the water with his chiseled muscles glistening and his biceps buldging. When she stepped into the shower, muscles weren't the only thing buldging. "Care for some company?" Liv asked him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Of course," Elliot growled as he planted his lips on hers, softly at first, but then Olivia opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue slip in. They caressed each others bodies as the water ran over them. "I have a surprise for you today, but your making it really hard for us to leave the room," El whispered into her ear. "You can't imagine the things I want to do to you right now, but we can't." he said as he grabbed a towel jumping out of the shower leaving Olivia shocked and bewildered. She quickly finished her own shower and got out, so she could get ready for the day.

Olivia and Elliot left the hotel and headed for the local marina. They went for a boat called "Lovestruck" and both thought the name was fitting for the situation. "Elliot, what are we doing here?"

"I've arranged for us to take a boat out to an island for a picnic lunch for the day."

"The things you do for me make me the luckiest woman in the world," she breathed kissing his lips.

"I love you, Liv," he whispered kissing her back. They climbed onto the boat where they found a picnic basket and cooler full of food. Elliot started the boat and they headed out into the big blue took in the beauriful scenery as the boat glided along the water. Within an hour a small island came into view and Liv could see the palm trees getting closer. Elliot slowly guided the boat onto the beach and the quickly climbed out. Elliot grabbed the cooler and basket so they could find a spot on the beach to lay everything out.

Elliot pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the sand. As he set the basket and cooler on the corners, Olivia put her arms around his neck. "You are so good to did I do to deserve a man like you?"

"You loved me." Elliot whispered in her ear. "You've been my partner, my best friend and you are my soul mate" Elliot spoke softly as he wrapped his strong arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Elliot."

"Are you hungry?" El asked her.

"Starving." They sat down on the blanket and he pulled out some BLT sandwiches, chips and strawberries with whipcream. He also pulled out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. Pouring her a glass and then one for himself, he stated, "You will never know how much I love you or how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything." His words laced in passion drifted around them both.

"I love you too, Elliot. You are my best friend and partner for life and I will love you always."

Their tongues collided in another passionate kiss. They finished their meal and Olivia got up heading towards the water. When she reached the water, she waded until it surrounded her ankles. She slowly turned around and looked at Elliot. She licked her lips as she slowly untied her bikini top seeing Elliot watching from the blanket. She gave him a smoldering look and motioned for him to join her in the water. Without needing much to persuade him, he got up quickly, running in a light sprint towards the water.

"You are such a tease," Elliot said as he pulled her in for a kiss. She managed a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and their tongues entertwined ferociously. He slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck, nibbling as he went.

"Oh Elliot," Liv moaned in pleasure. He worked his way down to her breast, taking turns sucking on each one. Olivia groaned as she ran her hands up and dowm his body. As she got to the waist band of his swim trunks, she started tugging them downward. With help from Elliot, his suit fell into the water, releasing his manhood. She looked at him as she dropped into the water on her knees, taking his shaft into her hand stroking him up and down hearing Elliot moan in pleasure.

She moved her lips over his lips and stroked it with her tongue. Elliot moaned even louder as he grabbed her hair. "God Liv that feels so good. Take it all in." Inch by inch, Liv took his manhood into her mouth. "Damn he's huge," Liv thought as she moved it in and out slowly torturing him. "That feels so good. I can't take it anymore," El growled as he pulled her back up and kissed her passionately.

The heat between them got hotter and hotter and eventually they sunk down into the water and sand. Elliot reached down and unties the sides of her bikini, slowly lowering his strong muscular body down onto hers. He kissed her hard, their tongues entertwining feverishly once again. Liv ran her hands up and down his muscular back as he once again trailed soft kisses down her body.

He slowly sucked on her plump breasts and then moved down her abdomen. Reaching her core, he could feel the heat radiating from her with pure white hot need. He kissed the inside of her thighs softly causing Liv to moan and cry out.

"Oh, El that feels so good. Please don't stop." He ran his tongue up and down her core until she couldn't take anymore. "El, I want you inside me now." Without hesitation, he plunged in moving at a feverish pace.

"You feel so good Liv. I'm not going to last much longer." El pleaded as he picked up the pace even faster causing Liv to scream his name louder and louder. With a rapid succession of thrusts, Elliot eventually filled her with his juices as they both climaxed together.

"I love you so much, Elliot." Liv whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, Olivia, more then you will ever know." El whispered as he gave her a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
